Evasión
by jacque-kari
Summary: Todos tenemos distintas formas de evadir la realidad cuando ésta nos parece insoportable. ¿Cuál es la de Mimi?, pues los sonidos, los sonidos de aquel infernal lugar.


Bienvenidos a mi primera viñeta. Sí, no es una drabble como quería, pero al menos ya son menos palabras.

Sólo una advertencia antes de que pasen a leer: tiene un final abierto. Lo digo, porque sé que hay a quienes no les gustan.

**_Disclaimer_:** _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

**~Evasión~**

No le gustaban ese tipo de lugares. Nunca le habían gustado.

Alguien golpeaba el tacón insistentemente contra el piso. Comenzaba a fastidiarla. Si no se detenía pronto, lo haría ella misma. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que le crispaba los nervios?, ¿nadie más se sentiría igual?

Miró a su alrededor, pero enseguida regresó la mirada a donde la tenía antes, _sus pies._

¡Maldita sea!, ella era la que estaba golpeando el tacón de su bota contra el suelo. Intentó detenerse. _Fracasó._

—No importa** —**se dijo.

El sonido la ayudaba a aislarse del mundo y olvidarse del lugar en el que estaba. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan incongruente consigo misma?

Tal vez siempre lo había sido, tal vez no, y era la situación la que la ponía de esa manera. Recordaba haber visto una vez un reportaje que decía que las personas podían reaccionar de diversas maneras ante situaciones _extremas. _Eso no era importante en aquel momento, pero tampoco quería pensar en la razón por la que estaba ahí.

No podía alzar la mirada, no podía o se quedaría ciega. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y cuando hay mucho blanco junto, eso produce una luminosidad dañina para la vista. ¿Cómo era posible que esos idiotas no lo supieran?, ¿cómo iba ser eso pacífico para los…?

Se detuvo en mitad de su pensamiento. Buscó una palabra mejor. Una que no la hiciera querer gritar de la desesperación. _Visitantes. _

Sí, eso quedaba bien. Además, él no iba ser lo otro, la otra palabra _impronunciable_, de ninguna manera se quedaría tanto tiempo, estaría bien. Sólo sería un visitante.

Un nuevo sonido atrajo su atención. Levantó la cabeza con cautela, pequeñas gotas de agua impactaban contra el ventanal que tenía justo enfrente.

_El cielo estaba llorando. _Sus ojos quisieron contagiarse. No, de ninguna manera; ella era fuerte, debía serlo… _por él. _¡Maldición!, tenía que deshacerse del nudo en su garganta ya mismo.

Una melodía llegó a sus oídos sin su permiso. Se le hacía familiar, _muy familiar_. Tardó varios segundos en descubrir que el sonido provenía de su bolso y lo que lo producía era su celular. Lo sacó con manos temblorosas y presionó el botón para cortar la llamada por lo menos tres veces, con más fuerza de la necesaria, dejando su dedo adolorido. No le importó. Su canción favorita la estaba poniendo _frenética._

Todo la ponía frenética y la hacía sentir enferma, como apunto de vomitar. El olor nauseabundo de ese lugar no ayudaba. ¿Cómo podía la gente trabajar en un lugar así?

_Si no hubiera gente que lo hiciera, nadie lo estaría atendiendo en este momento._

Fue un susurro de su conciencia. Se había preguntado en más de una ocasión para qué servía la maldita conciencia si no para torturar a la gente.

Se llevó una mano al cuello y comenzó a jugar con su collar, deslizando sus dedos de un lado a otro por él. Quizás era para ver si así conseguía deshacerse de la sensación de sofoco que la invadía, o puede, tal vez, que fuese una manía que había cogido hace algunos años, cuando estaba nerviosa por algo.

¿Nerviosa?, ¿por qué estaba nerviosa?

De pronto una voz cortó ese círculo vicioso en el que parecía haberse convertido su estancia allí.

—¿Familiares de Koushiro Izumi?

El nombre retumbó en su cabeza. Dio un salto, sin apenas percatarse de ello. Hubo un estallido a su alrededor, sonaba como canicas rebotando por el suelo de baldosa.

Lo ignoró y avanzó hacia el hombre que había hablado, dejando tras sus pasos las perlas de su collar, lo había jalado hasta que el hilo cedió. Ahora rodaban entre las patas de las sillas.

El hombre tenía un delantal blanco, y al lado izquierdo, sobre un bolsillo perfectamente rectangular, podía leerse:

TASKURADO YAMIMITO

Médico Cirujano.

Hospital de Odaiba.

* * *

**Notas finales:  
**

1.- Es, y seguirá siendo, sólo una viñeta, no habrá una continuación. Simplemente hace tiempo tenía esto en mi cabeza y hoy que estuve en un consultorio, lo escribí y le puse nombre a los personajes.

2.- Me disculpo, pues me tomé algunas libertades, como el uso excesivo de puntos seguidos. Fue intencional, me pareció mejor así. No conozco los hospitales de Japón, ni mucho menos sé si hay uno llamado hospital de Odaiba, pero dado que es donde viven los niños elegidos, creí que quedaría bien. El nombre del médico lo saqué de una página.

3.- Pueden imaginarse lo que mejor les parezca. Quizás Koushiro tuvo un accidente, quizás le dio un infarto o algo semejante, quizás estaba enfermo hace tiempo. Mimi estaba sola, o puede que se imaginara sola, pero en realidad estaba junto a los demás del grupo, o tan sólo los padres de Izzy. El médico le dio buenas noticias, unas no tan buenas o en realidad fueron malas.

4.- Gracias por leer :) Cualquier comentario será bien recibido. Déjenme saber si les gustó, si no les gustó, si les pareció terrible, y por supuesto, cualquier crítica constructiva que tengan.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
